This invention relates to an apparatus for showing framed photographs or paintings or the like and how they will appear on a vertical wall.
More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that will allow the purchaser of framed photographs, or paintings or the like to observe how they will appear on the wall of the home after purchase.
One of the problems most frequently encountered in the sale of framing items, including the matting used as a background, is that the purchaser of a framed item, such as a photograph or painting, cannot either remember the color of the wall on which the item is to be placed or else does not have a feel for how the item will look when placed on the wall. Other than simply setting the painting on a table with a background, there has been no readily available apparatus for allowing the purchaser to see how the painting will look in its ultimate position.
If a purchaser is able to able to look at a photograph in its ultimate color environment, it will be much easier for the supplier to consummate the sale of the frame and matting to be included with the item. Also, the purchaser will be able to make a more reasoned decision on the purchase and will be happier and more satisfied with the ultimate product.
It follows that, if some means can be developed to allow the purchaser to observe a framed photograph or painting in its ultimate state, both the person selling the framed photograph or painting and the consumer will derive substantial benefits therefrom.